Since it has become evident that polyamines play critical roles in neoplastic transformation as well as in proliferation and differentiation of mammalian cells, intensive research is being conducted to elucidate role of polyamines in these processes and to apply this knowledge to clinical treatment of cancer. Based on current developments in this area of research, this symposium is designed to proceed in three steps: Basic studies of polyamines in mammalian cells, in vitro and in vivo tumor model studies and clinical studies. Thus this symposium includes the following topics: Molecular mechanism of polyamine metabolism and regulation in mammalian cells, polyamines in transformation, polyamines in carcinogenesis and chemoprevention, polyamine antimetabolites in vitro and in vivo tumor models, and clinical studies of polyamine antimetabolites in cancer. Hence the major objective of this symposium is to evaluate future directions of polyamine research in cancer. In addition, this symposium will provide a forum 1) for cancer researchers to become more aware of the latest concepts and developments in this field of cancer research, and 2) for scientific exchange among basic scientists and clinical scientists. There has been no conference devoted entirely to the issues related to polyamines in cancer.